


Бушует война

by natoth



Series: Мои переводы по В5 [42]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16416287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natoth/pseuds/natoth
Summary: Нарн и Центавр по-прежнему воюют, и Нарн в этой войне все больше отступает. В эти нелегкие времена На'Тот и Г'Кар проводят вместе вечер за ужином и выпивкой. Они неожиданно для себя сближаются, находя в эмоциональной и физической поддержке друг друга долгожданное утешение.





	Бушует война

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [War Rages On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13441581) by [TallysGreatestFan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan). 



> Примечание: стихи, которые цитировал Г'Кар, это песня Alex Clares "War Rages On", в честь которой и назван фанфик.
> 
> Беты: tigrjonok, andelyta (перевод стихов)

_Music: ,,Elastic Heart” – Sia_

_"War Rages On” – Alex Clare_

 

 

Впоследствии, вспоминая об этом, На'Тот решила, что во всем виноват алкоголь.

 Все начиналось так буднично.

 Она сидела в своей каюте, слушая рок-певца, орущего в плеере, и занималась резьбой по мыльному камню. С каждым плавным движением резца ее напряжение потихоньку исчезало. Пальцы касались незаконченной скульптуры почти бездумно, да сама она блуждала в мыслях где-то далеко, и все же приходилось сохранять концентрацию, чтобы не допустить ошибки. Но хотя бы на сей раз не требовалось задумываться, просчитывая, какие действия лучше всего предпринять и какие слова окажутся самыми убедительными для оппонента. Она могла просто позволить своим мыслям свободно течь.

Несмотря на надетые наушники, На'Тот слышала, как Г'Кар что-то напевает, готовя ужин. Одинокую рыбную песню. Опять.

 

Но была странная идиллия в том, как голос посла сливался с голосом Ко’Джера, который будто пытался издать боевой клич, пока его душили.

 

На'Тот снова посмотрела на Г'Кара, беспечно склонившегося над плитой. Она заметила, что отчаянное и напряженное выражение, которое весь день было на его лице, наконец-то исчезло, и почувствовала, что ее собственное напряжение тоже уходит.

 

Для На'Тот приготовление пищи было пустой тратой времени, но ее радовало, что Г'Кар нашел способ расслабиться, — кроме того, это было, безусловно, практичнее, чем посещать «Зокало» и тратить бюджет посольства на покупку тамошней еды.

 

— Ужин готов! — прогудел он, и она прошла в гостиную, босая и без перчаток. — Это человеческое блюдо под названием «лазанья», — пояснил Г'Кар.

 

— На вкус почти как джа’так.

 

Когда они почти все доели, посол поставил на стол бутылку, наполненную голубой жидкостью.

 

— Полагаю, мы это заслужили! — и он передал ей бутылку.

 

— Я не пью алкоголь, — заметила На'Тот, — он притупляет и замедляет разум, мешая исполнять обязанности на службе Режиму Нарна.

 

— Не думаю, что этим вечером у тебя остались еще какие-то обязанности.

 

— Ну… — она жалела, что их не было. После очередного поражения нарнского флота при Соваре-3 отдых и бездействие больше походили на пустое ожидание, даже если она закончила все свои дела. Возможно, выпить с Г'Каром в этот вечер — не такая уж плохая идея. Поможет хоть немного отвлечься.

 

Она схватила бутылку и сделала большой глоток. Голубая жидкость оказалась горькой и обожгла рот, но На'Тот не хотела показывать слабость перед Г'Каром, поэтому сделала еще один глоток.

 

— Это обычно пьют, смешав с соком, — заметил он.

 

— Это хорошо, — выдавила На'Тот, — потому что на вкус эта штука отвратительна!

 

Он открыл кухонный шкафчик, достал бутылку сока и плеснул его в ее бокал, а потом – в свой.

 

— Есть еще что-нибудь, что мне нужно знать об этой выпивке?

 

Г'Кар рассмеялся. Было так здорово, наконец, снова услышать его смех.

 

— Нет, — хохотнул он. На'Тот посмотрела на него, надеясь, что он выскажет то, что у него на уме.

 

— Это напомнило мне о том, как я впервые напился. Мне тогда было пятнадцать лет, и мой отряд сопротивления сумел добыть большую партию центаврианского продовольствия, в которую входило почти триста бутылок бривари. В нем было слишком много посторонних примесей, чтобы использовать для дезинфекции, а выделение спирта потребовало бы слишком много наших ресурсов, поэтому его отдали нашим воинам. Среди нас был один парень, мать которого прислуживала знатному центаврианину, и он объяснил нам, как именно традиционно подают это вино, как надо держать бокал. Положение пальцев было весьма неудобным, никто из нас не смог повторить это правильно, и, наконец, один из моих сотоварищей прошипел, что мы не обязаны проявлять уважение к традициям центавриан, раз уж они не уважают наши, поэтому всем надо просто выпить столько бривари, сколько сумеем. И тогда одна девица поспорила с этим парнем, что сможет уничтожить больше бривари, чем все мы. Так она и сделала. Она выпила так много, что мы даже позвали нескольких наших командиров в качестве свидетелей. Девица была так горда собой, когда они пришли. К тому времени она была пьяна настолько, что ее все время шатало, она даже стоять не могла, не раскачиваясь, как тростник на ветру. И все же умудрилась простоять примерно двадцать секунд, гордая и прямая, глядя командиру в глаза. А потом ее вырвало прямо ему на доспех.

 

На'Тот расхохоталась.

 

Они принялись рассказывать друг другу веселые истории из жизни, продолжая пить странный голубой ликер, и На'Тот подозревала, что именно он и делал эти истории еще более забавными. Несмотря на попытки пить как можно меньше незаметно для Г'Кара, На'Тот чувствовала, что голова ее становится все легче, как будто гравитация постепенно утрачивала свою силу. А потом она вспомнила историю про свою мать, сестру и статую.

 

— Вообще моя мать всегда обладала поразительным чувством вкуса, но с возрастом стала немного… чудить. И вот однажды, когда я встретилась с ней после работы в Кха'Ри, она вдруг вытащила из своего шаттла коробку и вручила мне статую гигантской розовой овцы.

 

— Розовая овца? Это что, какой-то символ упадка инопланетной культуры с точки зрения другой культуры?

 

— Ну, сначала и я так подумала. Но это не было символом. Никакого тайного умысла. Это была просто гигантская розовая овца. «Знаю, что тебе это понравится, На'Тот, — сказала мать. — Ты всегда интересовалась скульптурами!» Ну, вы меня знаете, если что-то мне не по нраву, я обычно сразу это высказываю. Но мать так радовалась, что смогла найти подарок, который мне понравился. Пришлось взять эту овцу.

 

На'Тот хотелось произвести на него впечатление своим умением точно формулировать мысли, но ей так и не удалось вспомнить нужное слово, поэтому она просто сказала:

 

— Но это еще не конец истории. Однажды мы с матерью и сестрой отправились на праздник в Гостак и прогуливались по дюнам. И вдруг сестра спросила:

 

«На'Тот, у тебя все еще есть та розовая овца?»

 

«Да», — ответила я.

 

«О, это так мило! — сказала моя мать. — На'Тот ее любит, да?»

 

Мне каким-то образом удалось изобразить радость.

 

«Какая досада, — сказала моя сестра, — потому что я ищу красивую и милую статую для моего сада».

 

И я самоотверженно произнесла:

 

«Хоть я и люблю эту овцу, но ты же моя сестра, так что можешь ее забрать».

 

По сей день не знаю, действительно ли эта овца так понравилась моей сестре, или она решила пожертвовать собой, чтобы спасти мое доброе имя в Кха'Ри. Или, возможно, она решила, что это порадует ее детей. Но я слишком хороший дипломат, чтобы спрашивать об этом.

 

Г'Кар рассмеялся, но впервые за этот день его веселье не подействовало на нее. Внутри На'Тот росла какая-то пустота, как ни старалась она это подавить. Он оборвал смех.

 

— На'Тот, с тобой все в порядке?

 

— Да, — ответила она.

 

Но, так как они после этого не нашли другой темы для разговора, Г'Кар просто смотрел на нее с беспокойством, и через некоторое время она сказала:

 

— Мне… жаль, что я не навещала их чаще. Все эти годы я говорила себе, что мои услуги нужны Режиму Нарна, а моя семья может подождать. И вот теперь поняла, что ничего и ни для кого не могу сделать… и… Я скучаю по ним, Г'Кар. Скучаю по всем. По моим родителям, моей сестре, по дяде и его мужу, и даже по шумным и непослушным племянникам. Почему все вроде бы вокруг нормально, а потом... осознаешь, что идет война, и последний раз, когда ты кого-то из них видел… что, возможно, это было вообще в последний раз, и если бы ты понимал это раньше, то ценил бы эти моменты больше…

 

Он положил руку на ее плечо. Почему-то ощущение того, что он здесь, рядом, принесло ей облегчение.

 

— Я знаю. У меня было много таких последних моментов, про которые я и не знал, что они последние.

 

— В Сопротивлении?

 

— Да. И позже, в политической карьере. Борьба за власть, как ты знаешь, не самое безопасное занятие.

 

— Это точно. Не говоря уже о коллегах с неудобными политическими взглядами, которых, вероятно, убили центавриане или какие-то экстремисты, но никто ничего так и не смог доказать, потому что те, кто их убил, провернули все очень искусно.

 

Она глубоко вздохнула, и перед ее мысленным взором вдруг возникли все их военные крейсеры, истребители и открывающиеся зоны перехода. Даже сейчас, в этот самый момент, нарны гибли, а центавриане подбирались все ближе и ближе к их родному миру. На'Тот вдруг осознала, что никогда не боялась за родную планету. Она боялась за себя, друзей, за свои политические цели и могущество Режима Нарна, но только не за родной мир.

 

— Я никогда не была на войне. Мои родители и двоюродная бабка сражались на дилгарской войне, но какой бы варварской она ни была, это было далеко от родного мира, и я была слишком мала, чтобы застать Оккупацию. Помню лишь, как мы медленно восстанавливали все, что было разрушено центаврианами. Знаю, что я сильная, крепкая, умная, и что умею выживать, — она не смогла скрыть дрожь в голосе, хоть и очень старалась, — и все же, если им удастся прорваться к нашему миру, — а, похоже, у них достаточно сил для этого, — вы уже знаете, каково это, и будете знать, что делать. А вот я совершенно растеряюсь.

 

Он пристально посмотрел на нее.

 

— Это то, к чему невозможно подготовиться. В такой ситуации каждый реагирует так, как умеет. Мы можем только молиться, чтобы Г'Кван дал нам силы пройти через это.

 

— Простите, если это покажется грубостью, но как вы вообще можете во что-то верить после того, через что прошли?

 

Г'Кар грустно улыбнулся и задумчиво уставился на стол. А потом процитировал:

 

_Бушует мир, встревоженный войной,_

_Но ты со мной, ты до конца со мной._

_И несмотря на тяжкие невзгоды,_

_Мы живы, став сильней за эти годы._

_Не проходи так равнодушно мимо._

_Услышь — твое выкрикиваю имя._

_Не отворачивайся же в момент нужды,_

_Прости грехи во дни войны, в часы беды._

 

— Это крутили по «Радио Ностальгия» всего через несколько дней после падения Апор’Кора. Все никак не уйдет из моей головы.

 

— Я завидую силе вашей веры, — На'Тот принялась вертеть в руках кубок. — В юности я принадлежала к тем высокомерным атеистам, что считали всех верующих глупцами, полагающимися на воображаемые силы и по-идиотски пытающимися объяснить вещи, которые не понимают. А потом мой дедушка вернулся после экспериментов, которые над ним провела Несущая Смерть. Он был самым храбрым и сильным мужчиной из всех, кого я знала, а его чувство юмора было настолько черным, что мое не идет с ним ни в какое сравнение. Он научил нас с сестрой всяким боевым приемам и возился с нами в саду. Но потом постепенно его мозг перестал работать. У него начались галлюцинации, он получил несколько травм из-за того, что не мог больше делать то или иное движение, и под конец он мог лишь лежать весь день напролет, глядя в телевизор или просто в пространство, и не мог даже разговаривать. Он не мог сам есть или ходить в туалет. Трижды в день к нему приходили помощники. Моя бабушка истратила все свои сбережения лишь на то, чтобы не дать ему умереть жалкой смертью, в собственном дерьме, от голода. Моя сестра сидела с ним, терпеливо кормила или играла с ним в карточные игры, которые на самом деле были созданы для малышей, а я… я весь день работала в саду или сидела в углу, готовясь к выпускным экзаменам, потому что просто не могла видеть его таким. Моя сестра и вы… вы все такие заботливые, полные сострадания и сочувствия, а я… всего лишь прагматик, холодная и рассудительная.

Мои дед и бабушка были глубоко верующими последователями Г’Лана. Однажды, они подарили мне Книгу Г’Лана на День Ф’Хак. Это было специальное издание, украшенное стеклом и медью, но я была в ярости из-за того, что мне не подарили чего-то более полезного, а моя мать лишь покачала головой из-за их фанатизма. Но их вера помогла им. Каждый день моя бабушка вместе с дедушкой смотрела утренние молитвы, которые показывали по телевидению, и только тогда дедушка будто осознавал, что происходит вокруг. А когда он, в конце концов, умер, бабушка была счастлива, что он отправился в загробный мир. Вот тогда я и поняла, как много силы может дать вера, и как она важна для общества.

Это придает силы и вам. После всего, что случилось, вы все еще верите, что вселенная может измениться, что люди могут преодолеть свои предрассудки, и что все снова будет хорошо. Вы все еще продолжаете сражаться, а я… — ее глаза защипало, — я завидую той надежде, что у вас есть. Я бы тоже хотела поверить… Мне бы хотелось верить, что во всех этих страданиях есть какой-то высший смысл, что люди действительно хорошие, и что надежда действительно существует. Но я… Я просто не могу.

 

Глаза продолжало жечь, и у нее вдруг перехватило дыхание, а по телу пробежала дрожь.

 

И тогда он обнял ее. Его руки были сильными, а сам он был таким теплым, крепким и живым, что На'Тот уткнулась лицом ему в шею. Прикосновение к его броне и теплой мягкой коже успокаивало, и она вдохнула его запах, настолько привычный, что она прежде даже не замечала его существование.

 

Тогда она разрыдалась и плакала так долго, что его рубашка промокла от ее слез. На'Тот смутно осознавала, что это алкоголь довел ее до такого состояния, ведь обычно она не давала воли слезам. Но это все равно не помогало.

 

Под конец она уже не понимала, кто кого утешал, он — ее, или она — его. Они просто рыдали в объятиях друг друга, как полные идиоты.

 

— Ну, по крайней мере, у нас есть мы, — сумел выдавить Г'Кар и погладил ее по спине. — Я рад, что у меня есть ты — помощница, которой я могу доверять, мой самый дорогой друг.

 

В ее груди разлилось тепло. На'Тот чувствовала, что должна сказать ему что-то не менее проникновенное, но ничего путного так не пришло на ум, поэтому она ответила просто:

 

— Да.


End file.
